Let him take care of you
by NikaVardy
Summary: 5x15 reaction fic. Blaine once again overcrowds Kurt after the incident. Kurt calls his dad to complain, but Burt reminds him that Kurt's not that different.


**I do not own any of the characters or other Glee related things**

If it wasn't for the bruises on Kurt's face, you could think that it was Blaine who got bashed. Ever since he woke up in the hospital, Kurt was absolutely calm, collected, and self-satisfied. He carried on with his life as if nothing happened and didn't take anybody's pity. He liked his bruises and was proud of them.

Blaine, on the other hand, was a mess. He couldn't sleep, eat, and breathe if he wasn't near Kurt. And even then, he spent more time just looking at Kurt than actually eating. If Kurt felt overcrowded by Blaine earlier, it was nothing in comparison to what he felt now. Blaine not only couldn't leave him alone, he became extra affectionate too. Kurt couldn't even remember how his hand felt without Blaine's in it. Blaine seemed to develop OCD-like habits in showing Kurt his affection. He hugged him, then, 10 minutes later he kissed Kurt's cheek, 8 minutes later he kissed another cheek, and 6.5 minutes later he kissed his lips. 27 minutes later he repeated. He didn't even need to watch the time. His body seemed to know exactly when it was time to kiss or hug. If Kurt tried to break the system, Blaine became nearly hysteric or depressingly silent, so Kurt gave up hoping that Blaine just needed time. However, with time it only progressed and three weeks after Kurt had been released from the hospital, Blaine all but followed Kurt to the bathroom.

The only reason why Kurt hasn't snapped yet was that he woke up almost every night to Blaine having nightmares and/or silently crying. In these moment Kurt sometimes comforted him, but usually he pretended to be still asleep, but cuddled closer to Blaine and hugged him tighter. He knew that Blaine didn't want to embarrass himself, but needed to know that Kurt's here and that he loved him, so this way was the best to calm him down.

However, Kurt could feel that he would snap any moment now, so when his dad called to check up on him, he forced Blaine to the kitchen and hid on the fire escape to complain to his dad without Blaine hearing this.

"I can't do this anymore, dad! He is like a very sad and big puppy," Kurt exclaimed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I thought that you liked that in him. You said it was adorable," Burt laughed.

"Yes, when he is, like, happy and jumping, or doing these puppy eyes to make me watch Harry Potter instead of another romcom, but now he's like this annoying whining puppy who is following me constantly and cries when I try to leave. I'm going crazy, dad!"

"It's funny to hear it from you, Kurt, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the weeks when I got released from the hospital after the heart attack?" Burt said. Kurt winced, how could he forget one of the worst periods of his life, "You all but dropped out of school to take care of me. You went to school only because I forced you to, and you wanted to sing about your feelings in the glee club. However, the moment you came home, you became glued to my side. You called me "daddy" or said that you love me more times in these weeks than you did in the two previous years. You made sure to say that you love me at least three times a day, hug me at least four, kiss me at least two, and even put your head on my shoulder while I was watching football, even though you were bored out of your mind. And when I got cancer, the only thing which stopped you from doing the same was the distance. But you called me three times a day and all these constant "daddy"s and "I love you"s were back. I'm not saying that it is not good to hear that, but when you tell me that you love me two times in 15 minutes I know that you are going crazy from worrying. And do I even need to remind you of your socks theory? And I don't blame you, when your mom died, I started buying you all the toys you wanted and took you to sleep with me every night. I couldn't show affection towards your mom anymore, so I doubled it towards you. And, by the way, do you remember how you all but moved in with Blaine when he got that eye injury? You allowed him to leave his bed only to go to the bathroom. And even then you mostly carried him there. You fought with his mom ten times a day because you didn't allow her to take care of him because you wanted to do it yourself. You read every possible article on the web about eye surgeries. Even those that wasn't about his type of surgery. You nearly killed a jock who tried to slushy him two months after the surgery. Kiddo, we all become crazy when our loved ones get hurt. We want to show them our love as much as we can. We both know that Blaine's very emotional. And we know how much he loves you. So, why does it actually surprise you that he's going crazy?"

Kurt listened to his dad silently. He did remember all of that. He couldn't leave his dad's side after the heart attack, his dad couldn't leave Kurt's after his mom's death, Kurt went almost crazy about not being able to be close when he found out about the cancer, and Kurt was crazily protective of Blaine after the Sebastian incident.

"You're right, dad." He sighed. He hated being wrong.

"Sure I am," Burt's smile was evident in his voice. "So go and take all this affection like a man. I have to go anyway. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay, dad," Kurt smiled. His dad wasn't any better. Before Kurt got hurt they called each other once in three days, now his dad called every day, sometimes even twice a day. And Kurt knew that if it wasn't for the distance, he would have to deal with two puppies following him.

They exchanged the "I love you"s and hung up. Kurt looked into the window and saw that Blaine has finished cooking the dinner and was seating on the couch. Even seeing only his back Kurt knew that he was really tense. Kurt remembered how frustrated he was when his dad tried to get rid of him at least for 10 minutes after the heart attack to spend some time with Carole, or when Blaine's mother forced him out of their house at 11pm because it was time for him to go home, but he really wanted to make sure that Blaine was comfortable and could sleep. It really hurt. Because all he really wanted was to show his love and when he had to stop it felt like his love wasn't needed. But his dad always allowed him to overcrowd him with his love as much he wanted after Carole left, and Blaine called Kurt when Kurt got home, and they talked until one of them fell asleep, and next morning Kurt was there as soon as he could. And now Kurt was forcing Blaine away.

Kurt climbed back into the loft and went to the couch. Without saying any word he climbed onto Blaine's lap and hugged him tightly. He had such a wonderful fiancé taking care of him and loving him so much. How could he complain? He felt that Blaine hugged him back just as tightly. Blaine was shaking a little. Kurt understood that Blaine knew how much he bothered Kurt but just couldn't do anything about it. Kurt couldn't blame him anymore. He realized that while he was trying to get rid of Blaine, he didn't even have time to just be with his boyfriend. He constantly was trying to find a way to escape and somehow it felt as if they haven't actually been together for the past few weeks. He missed his boyfriend, Kurt realized. He didn't want to escape anymore.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. His voice was shaking too. "Thank you." Yes, Blaine knew what Kurt was doing.

"No, thank you for taking care of me. I'm so lucky to have you." Kurt said.

"I know that I'm annoying but…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad. I know how you feel. Remember how I was after that damn slushy?"

"Yeah, I felt like I had two moms," Blaine laughed.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true."

"Yes… It is…"

They fell silent. They wasn't sure whether Rachel was home or not, or maybe she came and left. They just stayed like that for some time.

"I feel sorry for our future kids," Kurt said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because every time they scratch their knee or get a bruise, we'll drive them mad with our affection."

"True."

They laughed, and stayed like that for some more time.


End file.
